sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Armory
Company Overview Terran Armory is an extremely advanced weapons and armor manufacturer. Their HQ is stationed on planet Terra II, located in the Alpha Centauri System, and is therefore safely out of range of the zombie epidemic, as it is not a part of the Trans-System. Unified Network of Terrans The Unified Network of Terrans, also known as the Terran Network, UNT, or simply The Network, is a colossal faction of Terrans (humans) spanning an entire omniverse (thousands of dimensions not that definition clustered together in the middle of the Nothing Ocean, protected from the deadly Nothing Matter by a barrier that appears to be made of a mysterious high-energy plasma) as of 17110, Terran calendar. It is the founder of the UF, or United Factions, which consists of the UNT and its allies. The UF one of the "Big Three" within the Nothing Ocean, and the UNT is a key supplier and protector of other UF members. The faction's infrastructure is centralized around TRINITI (T'erran '''R'obotic 'In'telligent A'''I Sys't'''em MK. '''I'), an advanced computer network with its primary location in a colossal computer mainframe in a hidden location. TRINITI is linked to practically everything computerized, and it's helpful for a number of purposes. The UNT is the parent faction of Terran Armory, and thus the CEO of Terran Armory (me) is also the founder and Intergalactic Commander (leader) of the UNT. Most of Terran Armory stuff is not imported, and used within the UNT itself. 99% of the faction are lefties, thanks to an operation where a bunch of drones flew across the faction in its early days to locate every unborn baby and alter their DNA with focused radiation to make them lefties. Tests showed (don't worry, on dummies) that about 1% of the population would develop nasty side-effects to this alteration, and so that 1% was ignored by the drones. Technology The technology they create is considered to be highly overpowered, such as the Commander Custom Striker and the TMSOA MK. II powered suit of armor. They are known for several things: * The stuff they create is heavily restrictive over who can use them, due to biometric scans. If the person picking up the gun/ trying to activate the armor does not meet the requirements, the gun/ armor will lock up and turn it into an extremely expensive paperweight. You cannot use Terran Armory stuff if (these are factory settings and can be reprogrammed): :*You're a righty. You MUST be born a lefty or ambidextrous in order to use their stuff. This is mainly because the founder (that would be me) is a lefty and therefore does NOT want righties to use Terran Armory stuff. Why? Go here for an explanation. :*You're an Assault above level 80. The founder of Terran Armory has a VERY strong dislike against high-level Assaults, though not as much as right-handedness. Besides, high-level Assaults wouldn't want to use Terran Armory stuff anyway since they consider anything that isn't a Hornet or a Shockfield to be a crappy low-level gun that should be sold immediately beyond level 10 (OK, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but it gets the point across). * Their weapons and armor are so technologically complex and advanced that it is practically impossible to augment them. But then again, their stuff is so OP, does it really NEED augments? * They do not make , , or versions of their stuff. But again, their stuff is so overpowered that they don't really NEED to have other versions. * Aside from the M4A1 TFU and the Milkor MGL TFU, Terran Armory stuff comes with integrated accessories that cannot be removed, and new accessories cannot be attached either. * They use a special type of ammunition that costs the same as ammunition for any other gun of the same weapon type, although they do not share ammunition (ex. Commander Custom Striker rounds cannot be fed into an unmodified Striker). Physical pistols are the exception and have infinite ammunition. * All Terran Armory stuff has an approx. drop level of 140. Reprogramming Each piece of Terran Armory equipment comes with factory settings saying who and who cannot use them. These settings can be reprogrammed by buying a $1,500,000 (This thing is a technological marvel in a tiny space. Of course it's expensive. Besides, a few rounds of Nightmare will easily give you the money needed) programming chip. You put the chip into an SD card slot and from there you can adjust the restrictions. In order to do so: #Connect your piece of equipment to your computer using the included USB cable. #Pair your piece of equpment with your chip by clicking on "Pair Equipment". Enter a password to finish pairing. You can use your fingerprint or handprint if your computer supports fingerprint/handprint scanning. The restrictions on your piece of equipment can now only be altered on a computer with this chip installed. #You can now adjust the restrictions on your piece of equipment. #To unpair your piece of equipment with your chip, select "Unpair", enter your password/ scan your fingerprint/hand, and you can now pair your piece of equipment with another chip. You can adjust the following restrictions on your piece of equipment: *Which hand is your dominant. You can select lefty, righty, ambidextrous, or any number of the above. *If the grip of the weapon is within range of an ID chip. To get an ID chip, buy one at any Terran Armory supply store and then go to any surgeon to get it implanted into your dominant hand. Each chip's code has a specific designation to it, which is six letters, a hyphen, and six numbers. They are all unique. For example: ABCDEF-123456. Since mine is the first ID chip ever created, its ID is AAAAAA-000000. *Certain people. You can either set it so certain people CAN use it, or certain people CAN'T use it. To add a person, get a DNA sample and put it into the analysis capsule. Connect the capsule to your computer via the second USB cable and then select "Scan DNA Sample". Then name the sample (ideally name it after the person the sample is from), and then click "Confirm" to save, or "Cancel" to start again. Be sure to wash the capsule after every use. *The military class of soldiers. You can choose from a list of either Trans-System soldier classes, UNT soldier classes, or even from both lists. *Now, if it's a gun, it won't be COMFORTABLE for a righty to use, but at least they can use it. A full-face helmet is advised when firing to prevent ejected shells flying into your face. Please note that you can reprogram just one piece of equipment at any Terran Armory weapon shop support desk. Each piece of equipment costs $250,000 to reprogram. Equipment Denotations -Please note quite a few things don't follow these denotations.- * X: Modern independent weapon, such as a gun or a lightsaber. (ex: X59 Guardian) * XA: Modern attached weapon, such as an underbarrel grenade launcher. (ex: XA719 Vaporizer) * XB: Non-weapon gun accessory, such as a laser sight. (ex: XB928 Cardiograph) * XH: Healing weapon. (ex: XH157 White Mage) * Z: Modernized outdated weapon, such as a bow and arrow. (ex: Z395 LTB) * ZA: Modernized outdated attached weapon, such as a bayonet. (ex: ZA306 Slasher) * TFU: T'erran '''F'leet 'U'pgrade. It refers to a modernized outdated weapon, but not as outdated as bows and arrows. Basically similar to Smoke Stack weapons. (ex: M4A1 TFU) It sometimes refers to modern weapons upgraded to Terran Armory standards. * Armor does not use any specific denotation, and instead uses initialisms of their full names. (ex: TMSOA MK. II stands for 'T'itanium 'M'ech 'S'uit 'o'f 'A'rms, '''Mark II) Equipment -Links in red -not - are works-in-progress. Please note that I finish the drawing FIRST, then I add the idea. Considering I run on Valve Time when adding conceptions, this may take a while. I'm currently working on the X581 Rapidstrike.- Weapons Pistols * X59 Guardian* (Dual-barrel pistol) * X61 Enforcer (6-round burst pistol) * X15 Lasereye (Laser designator, can call in a variety of orbital strikes) Assault Rifles * RIA 20 Striker (Commander Custom) (AKA RIA 20 Striker TFU-SKM35; select-fire assault rifle) * M4A1 TFU (Widely-customizable full-auto assault rifle) * X581 Rapidstrike (Full-auto bullpup assault rifle) * Mixmaster TFU-GW18** (Energy assault rifle) * CM Gigavolt TFU-GANB** (Shock assault rifle that deals almost no damage, but stuns everything it hits for 3 seconds) Shotguns * SPAS-12 TFU (High-power pump-action shotgun) * X478 Whirlwind (3-barreled full-auto Gatling-style shotgun) Sniper Rifles * X180 Hawk (Semi-auto anti-materiel sniper rifle, previously known as Hawk-180 Ultra-Rifle) * X95 Falcon (Semi-auto dual-barrel anti-personnel sniper rifle, previously known as Falcon 95 Pinpoint) * CM 451 Starburst TFU-H66** (Energy sniper rifle) SMGs * X286 Fury (Dual-barrel fast-firing SMG) LMGs * Hard Thorn TFU-GMC** (Physical fletchette-firing LMG) Rocket Launchers * X87 Serpent (Semi-auto rocket launcher, capable of rocket jumping. Holds 4 at a time) Flamethrowers * X167 Cobra* (Acid spray gun) * Cryo Gun (Cryogenic spray gun) Lasers * Solar Cannon (Powerful solar weapon. Extremely heavy but can obliterate practically anything in its path. Classified as a thermal laser) * Disruptor Laser (The frequency of the beam corresponds to that of resistances and shields, causing it to ignore 80% of all resists, including Shielders' shields) * Nirai Charged Pulse (Semi-auto laser, can charge up shots) Disc Throwers Miniguns * Mass Driver MD20-S (Rotary cannon, 85mm PHOENIX-50 shells) * Mass Driver MD20-I (Minigun, 7.62x5.56mm TNS rounds) * Mass Driver MD20-T (Minigun, 13.28x9.69 TNS-TH-C APHEI Fragmenting rounds) Charge Cannons Grenade Launchers * Milkor MGL TFU (Semi-auto grenade launcher, can fire stickybombs) Melee * X45 Sabre (Lightsaber) * Plasma Knife (Kinda like a knife version of a lightsaber) * Butterfly Knife (Backstabs deal 6X the target's health, and ignores all resistances. Deals 6,500 damage to bosses instead and Zombdroids count as bosses and only ignores 20% of resists. Things without backs obviously cannot be backstabbed) Other * AM-FM Ultra-Sapper (Stuns and damages whatever robot you place it on. Has a 5-second recharge) * Hydrocannon (No damage except to robots and Wickers, but heavy knockback and can extinguish fires. It can also remove the Fiery Skin buff) * Z395 LTB (L'aser '''T'argetting 'B'ow. A powerful laser-guided bow and arrow) Tools Mining * Arc-Blaster X2500 Turbo-Drill (Mining laser, the "X" denotation indicates it can be used as a weapon) * Diamond Drill (Exactly What It Says on the Tin) Construction/ Demolition * Multi-Tool (Also Exactly What It Says on the Tin) * Engi Gun (A non-Übercharge-capable Medi Gun that repairs and resupplies buildings) Healing * Decontamination Ray (Cures viruses and toxins. Does massive damage against zombies, removes the Poisoned Limbs buff, and removes the poison debuff from allies) * XH157 White Mage (An advanced Medi Gun. Compared to Team Fortress 2's stock Medi Gun, it heals 150% faster, builds its Übercharge 50% faster, overheals to 175% health, builds Overheal 25% slower, and can heal up to 5 targets simultaneously. Übercharging grants +50% defense in all categories, allows armor to reduce damage from Dark Minions, -50% knockback inflicted on patient except for self-knockback, doubled heal and regen rate no health regeneration is present on patient then it gives 20 health/second regen for the duration of the Über, double ROF and speed, and +35% global damage) *These weapons have right-handed versions sold as they are intended to be dual-wielded. **These weapons are mostly for lefties, but each have exactly one version designed for righties. Armor Standard Soldier * AS ('A'rmor 'S'uit) Advanced Soldier * MAS ('M'echanized 'A'rmor 'S'uit) * PAS ('P'ower 'A'rmor 'S'uit) Elite Command * TMSOA MK. I ('T'itanium 'M'ech 'S'uit 'o'f 'A'rms, '''Mark I) * TMSOA MK. II (T'itanium '''M'ech 'S'uit 'o'f 'A'rms, '''Mark II) Vehicles Spacecraft Go here. All Terran ships obviously, but we've also built ships from other factions. In addition to that: Normal Ships Freighters Ground Support Ships Capital Ships (also called commandships) = Super-Fighter = Basically a colossal fighter. It can carry a few scout ships, but its primary purpose is for extremely agile maneuvers and deadly strikes. = Battleship = Large capital ships with the third-highest agility out of the bunch. These are used to destroy enemy bases and punch holes in weakpoints. = Carrier = These have the lowest agility out of the bunch, and are lightly armed and armored, but their main purpose is to stay behind the front lines and barf out deploy massive amounts of normal ships. = Battle-Carrier = A cross between the battleship and carrier, the battle-carrier is a battleship with some weapons and armor removed and hangars installed. They have the agility of battleships and good firepower, and these are used to deploy ships behind enemy lines. = Battle Super-Carrier = Powerful capital ships of the UNT. The very symbol of the faction's firepower. They're brought in as kind of a mobile base, but can definitely hold their ground in a fight. They have two classes: * Phoenix-Class: Colossal ship the size of the continental US. Can carry thousands of lesser commandships. Has deadly firepower. The Megalaser mounted in a bay door on the bridge is capable of obliterating an entire solar system. * Vanguard-Class: The size of this thing dwarfs practically any other commandship in existence. Twice the length, width, and height of a Phoenix-Class, it requires an absurd amount of materials to build, and therefore only one exists, with the designation TFS Claymore. Capable of holding eight times the ships of a Phoenix-Class, with far more firepower, Vanguard-Class battle super-carriers are among the most agile commandships ever, only being outclassed agility-wise by the Super-Fighter class of ships, and are easily capable of dogfighting other commandships. Aside from having an extra Megalaser mounted in a bay door on the underside, it also has a powerful Ultralaser in its nose. Consisting of 203 Megalasers focused and fired as a single beam, this Wave Motion Gun allows TFS Claymore to annihilate an entire OMNIVERSE, in a SINGLE BLAST. TFS Claymore is so colossal, it's sometimes used to destroy a planet by RAMMING INTO IT. Land Vehicles Tanks Mechs Wheeled Vehicles Other Watercraft Timeline It's too long to put on this page, so go here. Trivia *The founder and CEO of Terran Armory, SkyrunnerM35 (aka the fictional equivalent to me), lives forever due to advanced technology keeping him at the biological age of 35 (this is NOT my real-life age) forever, but in chronologically he's more than 15,000 years old. Credits Most of the stuff is by me, SkyrunnerM35. The following is either from or inspired by Galaxy on Fire 2, and therefore either belongs or partially belongs to DS Fishlabs: * Terran emblem (left half of logo as well as my avatar) * The Mass Driver MD20 and its variants were inspired by the Mass Driver MD10 and MD12. * Nirai Charged Pulse * Disruptor Laser And I guess the word "lightsaber" belongs to Disney ever since they bought the Star Wars franchise. AM-FM Ultra-Sapper and Medi Gun are likely to be trademarks of Valve. Category:Manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers Category:Armors Category:Terran Armory Weapons Category:Terran Armory Products Category:Terran Armory Armors Category:Warhawk Enforcer Group